


Unannounced

by thescroller



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language, non con, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescroller/pseuds/thescroller
Summary: You were always his comfort. The one that got him through hard times in his life, like losing his father or when Sam lost his soul - those were just a few examples. One night he arrives unannounced, but for the first time, no words are needed.





	Unannounced

For as long as you could remember, Dean Winchester was a dream.

Literally, the man reappeared and disappeared more like a figment of your imagination than an actual man should. That didn’t stop the way your stomach did flips whenever he snuck into your room late into the night. He was the only one who knew how to jimmy the frame in just the right way to curl up with you after a rough hunt.

That was really the only reason he ever came around.

Years ago, he had told you that you made him comfortable. Something about a favorite fuzzy blanket he remembered as a child. You wrote it off as a drunken ramble, well, one of many.

Tonight was different; tonight he wasn’t as quiet as he usually was. Tonight he made his presence known.

The man came crashing through your window. Loud enough to wake your roommates down the hall, but that was the last thought on your mind. A shatter woke you up from your beginnings of sleep, that drowsy in between high feeling and the couple of glasses of wine you had at dinner had you questioning if that was really him towering over you at the foot of the bed.

“Dean?” You asked propping yourself up on your elbows while still squinting at him completely ignoring the way your tank top strap was sliding off your shoulder. “What are you doing here?”

He didn’t answer.

A knock on the door made you jump. “Is everything okay in there?”

Despite the dimness in the room, you caught the way that Dean brought his finger to his lips followed with a nod. “Yeah, yeah, everything is fine in here Catherine.” You shot Dean another confused glance. “Just stubbed my toe getting some water.”

You could still see the shadow of her feet as she hovered, probably listening to make sure you were actually safe. Seconds ticked until you heard her feet pad down back towards her room.

“What the fuck Dean?”

Again, no answer.

Except for this time he knelt towards you, moving jean-clad legs up the length of your bed until his body was hovering over you. Familiar moss-colored eyes roamed over your face, making you feel suddenly very self-conscious of the bed head you knew you were rocking and that smudged eyeliner you had put off washing until the morning. Those eyes lingered on your lips a little too long, making you question even more what he was doing in your room, completely unannounced.

“Dean, seriously wh-”

His lips pushed against yours harshly and heavily shushing your thoughts. You felt the bed shift under you as he allowed himself to completely overtake your body. His lips assaulted your own hard enough that you were pretty sure he was damn close to leaving a bruise. He paused only briefly to catch his breath, shifting himself so that his fingers could snake their way into your hair with ease.

Your thoughts were spinning as you focused on the fact that you didn’t taste any alcohol on his mouth. The only other time Dean had ever braved to kiss you, he had been drunker than a sailor on leave.

With his right hand, he pulled your mouth back to his, feverishly kissing you once more. His other free hand moved down to the hem of your shirt, snaking up the cotton fabric and running a thumb along your budding nipple. Something close to a growl passed through him at the obvious excitement to what he was doing to you.

There was no hiding the way he was feeling with what was pushing against your thigh.

“Dean,” you tried to speak through labored breathing and kisses, but his mouth was glued to yours. “Dean.”

The hand that was pawing at your chest was slipping between your thighs now, another animal like sound of appreciation at the slickness that had been building up. There were two breaths before he had somehow managed to rip your panties right down the middle followed by the sound of his zipper.

There was no asking of permission, there was no softness behind his actions. Nothing but a satisfied groan from you both as he filled an ache you didn’t know had. Dean was pumping into you with such force you were grateful his lips were still pressed into yours.

You didn’t last long, with legs wrapped tightly around his waist, muffled moans and the way he was bottoming out into you in just the right way, there were stars behind your eyes as you came down from whatever drug Dean put you on.

“Fuck,” he whispered through gritted teeth, picking up his speed causing you to arch your back for more of him. As much more as you could get. “Babygirl.”

Even though the room was dark, you still had enough light to see the way that Dean stole a glance at you as you bit your bottom lip so hard, you could taste blood. He mumbled another slew of profanities as he shifted you up so that he could hold your hips in place just how he wanted them.

The man had you at his mercy.

Just as you knew he was to reach his release, you made sure to keep your eyes on him, always curious to see how the infamous ladykiller Dean Winchester looked when he came.

His eyes squeezed shut as he held you in place, allowing you to feel the way he filled you. When he opened them again, you were sure that this had to have been a dream.

_They were pitch black._


End file.
